Dark Shades
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: As Anastasia falls for Christian, discovers a truth that will change her life. Not everyone is strong enough to get away when something is not right... or is it? *My first time trying to write a fic in english* Im sorry if i have a bad grammar. Hope you do enjoy tho. Chapters will be short
1. Chapter 1

As I recall the first time I met Christian Grey, it was because of my friend Kate. She had a crush on him, and she wanted to make him fall for her, she had just started working at his company. So at first we hanged out together, and Christian had set me up with Elliot. I figured we are just hanging after all, and why not getting to know the guy. But as Elliot seem a bit more interested in me, Christian started acting weird.

And that's how it all began, I noticed how Christian will look my way several times. He even got upset when Elliot tried to take me to places he considered "Unsafe" He will take control of the situation like he was the boss of our lives. "He thinks he can monopolize everyone" – said Elliot.

I wasn't sure why he was doing that, but somehow it started feeling like I can feel safe around Christian. Elliot wasn't a bad guy, but it didn't feel like we will eventually be something.

There was this time when Christian and Elliot were going to hang out to a sports bar, and they invited me to come along. I accepted, after all I didn't actually had something to do that day, and Kate was spending time with her family. So I was alone back in the apartment.

-How do you like this place? – Asked Christian while staring at me, and observing my every movement

-Its decent, I rather hang with you guys than not do anything at all.

My admission sounded a bit odd, and I think he picked up the odd part

-Really?- He asked grinning – with us? Because I haven't seen you with Elliot in the whole evening. You're actually hanging with me.

I felt embarrassed, flushed. I looked down and smiled, my eyes went up again, looking at him straight to his eyes.

-Shut up! – I said while still grinning

He smiled back and pass the beer to me.

He saw some friends and went to say hi, - excuse me for a minute- he said while walking towards them, I stayed back where he had left me. And it didn't take long for Elliot to come and talk to me.

-I need some company, I want to get out of here for a while. – he said to me looking in Christian's direction.

-What? – I asked confused

-Just go along with it, just for a bit. We can talk about ourselves. – I could tell he didn't want Christian to notice our abscence

I looked at Christian's way, deep down I wanted him to notice what just happen. To come and tell Elliot to leave me alone, but he was so into the conversations with his friends. I turn back at Elliot and smiled. We left the sports bar and he started striking up a conversation. Except that I didn't feel like talking much with him, I didn't feel comfortable with this, I could sense his second intentions. We sat at a bench not very far from the sports bar, and started talking about us. Silly things in life, mistakes, and old dates, all that kind of stuff we tell to our buddy's. We were having a great time and we didn't noticed how long had passed, Elliot cell phone started ringing, and it was Christian. He was worried because he hadn't seen us for a while, and soon we will be going back home. When we went back, he seemed upset. With me? With Elliot? Both of us? I don't get it!

In our trip back home he was talking on the phone with some friends, planning to go somewhere while ignoring us. Elliot looked at me through the mirror and smiled. I didn't smiled much, I wasn't sure what was happening, and it didn't felt right. When they drop me off, Christian drove off fast, and his car disappeared between other cars in the street. I went up to our apartment and started thinking about him… in that moment I realized my head has been full of Christian Grey for a while.

I started wanting his attention, craving for it. I need it him to notice me, if he is acting strange maybe is because he actually likes me. One time Kate was at work, and her car had broken down so Christian was taking her back to our apartment. I was out for a while buying some groceries, and in my way back while I was walking by the sidewalk, Christian was passing by in his car, he had left Kate in the apartment and was going back. But what happened at that moment, his eyes found me very quick, he stared, and I stared back but made it look like I didn't see him. His car was moving, his eyes turn back to the front and he kept driving, disappearing from my sight. My heartbeat was going fast, I want him to talk to me, to say he wants me, I know he does.

I need this.


	2. Chapter 2

Although, my nightmare begun as soon as I got to the apartment.

 **-Oh My God! Ana!** – Kate was running towards me, she didn't even let me cross the door way. **–It happened, I feel so complete.**

I was confused, she was all psyched about something, and I didn't understand. But I was happy to see her like this. I started laughing because she was all jumpy and pulling me towards the sofa to tell me what was going on.

 **-I'm totally lost here Kate, but seems like we are having a celebration.**

 **-OH! –** Kate went to the kitchen and brought a bottle of wine. **–Would you like a glass of wine?**

 **-You sure you don't mean the whole bottle. I bet it's not going to survive.**

 **-You are damn right girl!**

We sat down and she started pouring wine on my glass.

 **-So… what's got you this psyched?**

She bit her lower lip, and looked me in the eyes with puppy dog eyes. Oh my, she was totally flushed.

 **-Well, since I started working in Christian's company I had set my eyes on him.**

Well, this is not news to me, Kate sets eyes in every hot guy she meets. But this time it was kind of bothering me, since I had set my eyes on him too.

 **-And today, since he was bringing me home I tried to look as sexy as I could, and it worked.**

Wait… what? What does she mean? What worked? Did something happened between them? Oh shit, I'm so pissed right now. I need to know what happened, but at the same time I don't want to know. I'm so mad, I don't want to imagine that they actually…

 **-We kissed!**

Crap! I didn't want to hear that. Now I have to fake this amazed expression, full of happiness for her. Make her believe I'm interested of knowing all the details.

 **-Seriously! WoW. What can I say Kate? There's no guy in this world that can say no to you.**

 **-I know, but let me tell you everything! So, there we are in his car, and we are talking…**

There it goes, the whole story, and I actually don't want to hear it. I'm just sitting here looking at her, making expressions with the words I can caught every once in a while. I don't feel like I need to know this, my mind is full of my negativity now. "What made you think you stand a chance?" "You can't compare to kate" I was such a fool by thinking he can actually like me. I like him and want him, and my friend seems to be starting something with him. What am I supposed to do? Or feel?

 **-And when he dropped me here, he kissed me very passionately. He also said we have to talk and make some arrangements between us.**

 **-What kind of arrangements?** – I asked her, I was really curious about those "arrangements"

 **-I don't know, I didn't ask and he didn't gave me a hint. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. He also invited me to have dinner at his apartment.**

 **-That's great Kate! I'm so happy for you, you deserve this.**

 **-Oh, I know I deserve it. I think I couldn't find a better guy than Christian. I'm not letting him slip off my fingers. Well, I need to get ready for bed.**

 **-Yeah, me too.**

I had gotten up of the couch, and I felt pretty shaken up with this whole thing. Why did I had to become interested on him now?

 **-Ana, sometimes I worry about you.**

I turned to look at her in confusion by the sudden statement.

 **-Why is that?**

 **-You never seem to get a boyfriend or be interested in someone. Tell me the truth though, Are you lesbian.**

Truth be told, this is not the first time this happens. All the guys I can be interested in, always end up in her claws.

 **-No Kate I am not. But if I was… Would you have a problem with that?** – My voice sounded bitter, you could tell I was upset.

 **-Uhm, no. Of course not! Why would I?**

 **-Good!** – I answered a bit too quick and turned my back on her very quick. At times like this Kate can make me dislike her.

She is my best friend, but also my torment. Sometimes she feels too much for me, like I can't put with all her… crap. But other times she is all and everything I need, and she is the only person I can't be apart from. I really don't understand our friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Today it was all about going places, so that Kate could get ready for her date tonight. A beauty salon, spa, and shopping clothes, she dragged me along to all this places, even though she isn't going to use most of the things she bought. After we were all done, and got back to our apartment she only had time to freshen up and finish getting ready. She couldn't stop thinking about possibilities for tonight, Christian was not just a handsome boy, it was all she could ever asked for in a man. Wealthy, successful, capable of provide for her and treat her like a queen. I escaped to my room before she is finished babbling, I was already getting tired sick of all this.

I was feeling jealous of her, I could never get someone that fast and as simply like she did Christian. Even though I thought for a minute he might be interested in me, I was wrong when I saw our eyes meet, it was all a misunderstanding. He has never been interested in me to begin with, he was just playing alone, I mean he wanted Kate, and he wanted to set me up with Elliot… that's all there is to it.

Before she even knew it, there was a knock on our door. I was at my room hiding from Kate.

 **-I'll get it!** – She yelled while going to the front door.

When she got to the door I heard someone speaking to her, but I couldn't understand what the person said.

 **-Oh, and where is he?**

That other person talking with Kate, who can it be?

 **-Okay, I just have to let my housemate know I'm going out.**

Crap, I feel upset and jealous, she might notice. So I laid in bed and pretend to be asleep. When I heard the door open, she came in, and was looking for something in my drawers. Then left something in my night table, left and closed the door behind her. I didn't "woke up" until I heard she had left the apartment.

In the night table she had left a note letting me know she had gone out to her date with Christian, and that she will be back in the morning. I threw the note into the trash can, and laid in my bed in fetal position, feeling sorry, and pity for myself. Kate will sure have the night of her life, the night I wish I could've had with Christian.

I started imagining how great I bet they both look together, they are both in a same scale of hotness. But then suddenly my thoughts changed. I am not hot, but I am certainly cute. I have sort of a baby face, while Kate as a "hot model face" she can even be a porn star and will look great. Me on the other hand, nope I don't have that kind of face.

In the morning I woke up sort of early, I had homework to do before my finals, then I had my part time job. So I was going to spend some time in the library doing my homework. I started getting ready, and afterwards I was making breakfast. I ate and then washed all the utensils I used, and just before I was about to leave Kate got here. When she opened the door I looked at her face, I was expecting all pink rosy Kate in great mood, but it looked like something was on her mind.

 **-Good morning Kate! –** I said to her, and she realized I was in the room with her. She composed her face and smiled before she speaking.

 **-Hey Anna, Morning! Still here?**

 **-Yeah, just heading to the library so… didn't really had to leave very early.**

 **-That's nice! Had a good rest?**

 **-Yeah… you?**

Her conversation was telling me something was off, she was trying to put up a wall. She does this when something doesn't go like she planed it, after planning so much ahead of time.

 **-Yeah, yeah… last night was great. Christian is great.** – Then she blushed – **He is so great in bed!**

Damn! I was kind of getting my hopes up because of her weird behavior.

 **-Wanna tell me about it? –** Did I actually just said that? I mean, do I really want to hear about it.

 **\- I think I've never felt like this before, while being with a man. He has such a… particular way of having sex.**

 **-Uhm…** \- I giggled – **What does that mean Kate?**

 **-That he made me feel like a real woman! Like he is so dominant and, he is very… inappropriate in all the good ways. Does that makes sense?**

 **-Not really?!** – I answered while finishing drying the plates I had washed. **–Well, if you want to continue talking about it after, you may do so when I get back.**

 **-Although… -** she said before I could leave, so I turned to look at her and listen – **I am not sure how…?**

 **-How?**

Kate was in her own thinking bubble, and she had just burst out of it. **– How, what?**

 **-You said you are not sure how…?**

 **-Oh, never mind that! Go ahead and take care of your things. I'll figure this one out on my own. When I want something, I won't stop fighting for it.**

 **-Okay Kate, I'll do that… and you… just do your thing. See ya!**

 **-Yeah, see ya!**

Okay, that was unexpected. Something must've happened that has got her thinking so much. Whatever it is might be an inconvenience, but she seems like she won't be giving up anytime soon. Meantime, I'll just focus on everything that it's important, and stop thinking about handsome guy, great in sex and mystery to solve, that is called Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed, and I was done with my finals and University. Kate had stop bringing Grey into conversations, is like she got over him for some reason. I wonder what could have happened? But I was not going to be the one to bring that into subject unless she did on her own. Graduation had arrived, and I was so ready to keep applying to different companies. I already had a couple of interviews, but I wanted to make sure I had a lot of choices and alternatives. While in the search for some companies I find Christian Greys company offering internships. Every cell in my body asked me to apply. But… What if I don't get it? I started overthinking and notice that if I didn't get the internship in Greys company I would be broken hearted, more than by any other company.

Kate came into my room wearing the dress for the after party of our graduation. She looked stunning, there's no denying it. " _She looks perfect"_ I thought to myself, and jealousy started taking over me. Doubts about myself, my self-confidence crumbles to the ground when I'm in front of gorgeous Kate.

 **-What do you think? –** Kate asked me smiling and turning so I can have a better view.

Her back was totally exposed, and that dress compliments her in so many ways. Then I Couldn't help to think about the dress I had planned to wear for the party. Oh my God! I'm going to look so dull on that!

 **-You look amazing as always Kate! –** I told her while looking back at my laptop, trying to focus on the application for Greys company.

 **-I know right! I'm so thankful of being who I am.** – She looked at herself in the mirror and then at me to see my reaction. I can tell she was doing it, peripheral vision.

I kept my eyes locked in my laptop not actually reading anything but pretending to, I felt my self-confidence crumble once again. I didn't want her to see it. She believed I was actually giving big thoughts to whatever I was looking at my laptop.

 **-What you got there?!** \- She asked me curious of what's gotten my all attention.

 **-Uhm… uh… I'm applying to different places for my internship after graduation, remember. –** She was already behind me and saw that I was in Greys official page.

 **-Are you considering on applying for internship at his company?**

 **-Yes, who knows if I get in. It will be a great opportunity. Plus, we will get to see each other often… -** she cut me off before I was done talking.

 **-Why? -** she basically yelled at me.

 **-Why, what Kate?**

 **-Why it feels you always have to be in the same places I'm at.**

 **-What? –** I laughed, I couldn't understand her frustration at the moment.

 **-You decided to come to this university after I did. You didn't even know what you wanted to study here. Then decided on English mayor, but do you even like it?!**

 **-What? Where is all this coming from? We are friends!**

 **-Yeah but it feels you are following my footsteps. And its not like it will bother me, but it interferes with the way I want people to see me… "If Kate is there, you will always find cute, sweet Ana" –** She said this last sentence in a different tone, as quoting someone else.

I was surprised by her anger, What have I ever done to her? Why is she saying all this?

 **-I'm not mad at you at all –** said Kate - **it's not your fault. But everywhere I go… while you are there, people tend to choose you. You basically put me in the shade to the eyes of everyone. They like you more than me. And I just want to be able to shine on my own, you know?!**

I couldn't speak, I didn't have any words to tell her at all, I just stood there concerned about what I have just heard.

She took a deep breath and came closer to me, and while grabbing me tender by the shoulders as cheering on and encouraging me she said… **-Go for it! -**

 **-But…** \- She cut me off again, but this time was different.

 **No but's, Do it! It is a great opportunity, and you still have to pass the interview, so I shouldn't feel threatened by your presence yet.**

 **-You feel threatened by me? –** why? How is that even possible?

 **-After people has met the two of us, they end up liking you more. They will constantly ask about you, care for you. With me… nothing.**

 **-Kate, that's not true. I have had friends ask about you all the time when they have not seen you. You shouldn't feel like that. And I'm not doing this on purpose either. Going to places you have decided to go… I didn't ever know that will actually bother you.**

 **-You can call it lack of self-confidence. At least with you I do have it.**

I was so surprised, she is so gorgeous, why will she lack self-confidence around me... I mean… Look at me! I'm the one that's lacking here so much. 

**-At least if you apply, and don't pass the interview, I'll have the comfort that there are somethings where you can't surpass me or my intelligence.** – she grinned, and with that turned her back on me. **-Go ahead, apply! Try to take me down… If you can. "Friend"**

My mouth just dropped open and she laughed and head to her room. Is this some sort of war… because its giving me the chills and… Ohhh I'm so in for it, I'm going to take her down. I really actually want and need this.

When I was done, and I was about to submit… It hit again. If I don't pass this I'll feel broken hearted because its Christians company, I want to have a chance to see him, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that time that our eyes met while he was driving. There's a crazy idea in my head, I want to see if I could actually get his attention.

The day before graduation arrived, and Kate was being way too cheerful. She was texting someone and grinning at her phone. I actually went out and got beautifully kind of tutu pink and black dress. I was so ready for tomorrow and the after party. Graduation had arrived, all our hard work for this day has finally paid off… we made it! Graduating with a GPA of 3.80 I feel content and proud of myself.

 **-Should we go to a spa? A salon and get our hair done? Our nails? A massage?**

 **-Do we actually need all this Kate?**

 **-It's called treating ourselves after a very long semester of studying. We deserve this! We need to look beautiful! We never know who might appear at graduation and party.**

I looked at her confused and then I understood.

 **-Kate! What have you done? Or more like who did you invite that I have no idea of…**

 **-Elliot and Christian are coming!**

The Set up thing again… Me with Elliot. Come on! I smiled, but discomfort was showing in my face.

 **-Didn't you like Elliot? Christian told me about the day you guys sort of ditched him at the sports bar. So he guessed you guys will be great together.**

What? Christian did? I was so upset by hearing that it was him who was suggesting this. _-He actually has no interest in you at all-_ **Oh no, Kate! Nothing of a sort. Me and Elliot will be great.**

-She smiled and felt pleased **– Good!**

I'll show you Grey, Blondes are not the only ones who can look great, sexy and be flirty. I'll have a great time with Elliot and he will witness it all! I'm so done with him; he is frustrating me! Now I wish I hadn't applied to his company.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the graduation had arrived, and with it the after party. It felt good receiving a diploma, it felt good feeling accomplished a step toward being an adult. But what was feeling amazing at the moment was this party. Disco lights, the beat, the booze, the mans… Elliot. We've been dancing for some time now. Christian and Kate danced as well but now they seem to be at a table.

 **-Lets go get another beer!** – I said to Elliot.

 **-sure!** – he started directing me threw the crowd to the bar at the party.

He was telling the bartenders about the beers when I started to look for Christian and Kate. Elliot grabbed his phone.

 **-Oh Shit! Ana I got to go outside and take a call okay. Can you watch my beer?**

 **-Yeah, ill be right here.**

Elliot smiled and started making his way threw the crowd. I still hadn't spotted Kate or Christian.

 **-Where is Elliot!?**

He surprised me, so much I took a deep breath and then turned to him.

 **-He had to go outside to take a call.**

 **-And you stayed here on your own?**

 **-Just me and the booze!** – I started chugging my beer.

Before I was done with it he yanked it off my hands.

 **-You know, I'm all about testing limits, and daring situation. I can assure I take my pleasure out of it. But what you are doing right now is ridiculous. Have you eaten?**

 **-Before graduation I did. What do you care!**

 **-I care, I'm right here. I wont stand and see you dehydrate, loose sense and end up throwing up, and maybe even in a hospital.**

 **-Get off my face grey! Go get your damsel and have fun.**

 **-Well, that Damsel… Kate, told me to watch over you. She went home.**

What! Kate is gone? My confused expression lead him to explain why

 **-Her father got into an accident, he is okay.**

I felt sorry for Kate. Im acting all bitchy and everything because of this man in front of me. Because he showed interest in my best friend and not me. And instead of being happy for Kate, I'm all over the place. Christian put his hand on my shoulder to keep my steady. I was beginning to lose balance.

 **-Get you hands off my Grey! You… I can't even look at you. Why did you come into my life? This is the first time I take it so seriously. Before I just ignored it… now I'm a hideous monster. Thanks!**

 **-What are you talking about?**

 **-Nothing Grey! No matter how hard I try I can't compete with Kate's perfection okay! I won't get your attention.**

Christian stared at me with ignorance, then a smirk appeared on his face. Slowly began to be a laughter.

 **-This is what's happening? You poor girl. Your cute.**

I'm cute, I'M CUTE! I'll show you cute Grey. I turned my back on him and started walking into the dance floor again.

 **-Ana, I think is time to go!**

I ignored him, I want to show him… I'm not cute! I wont cry… Ill just find someone else. Started looking for a hot guy who I wont be disgusted to kiss. When I found one I threw myself on the game.

 **-Hi!**

He looked at me but kept dancing. The beat was a disco one. Which helped me get loose

 **-Hello! Want to dance with me?**

 **-I thought I will never had a chance.** – I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

At least I was left alone, or he completely lost me in the crowd.

 **-Whats your name?**

 **-Ana! You?**

 **-Jose!** – He smiled and got a bit closer to my face **– You are beautiful! I would like to take pictures of you. If you don't mind.**

 **-You are a photographer!**

 **-That I am. And you must be my muse.**

He didn't put anymore distance between us, he just kissed me. He hold my face tenderly and kissed me again.

 **-Wow! That is nice.** – I said while approaching for another kiss. But a got yanked by the arm.

 **-What are you doing!?** – Christian yelled at me.

 **-Why are you still here!** – I said exasperated by his presence.

 **-You know I promised your best friend to take care of you.**

 **-Is not of your business what I do. Don't you have other people to monopolize?**

 **-Look at you!** – Christian sounded disappointed **– Acting and talking on impulses. I thought you were better than this. I thought I knew you.**

His words kind of made me realize that I was indeed being childish and stupid and probably doing something that I might regret later.

 **-You never get to fully know someone in life, you know?**

 **-Oh, I know. And I know you are done and coming with me.**

He was about to grab me by the hand, but I didn't let him.

 **-You can't make me!**

 **\- watch me!** – he threw me around his shoulder and started caring me out the party.

 **-What the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant!**

 **-I'm taking you home, you are way too drunk.**

 **-Like hell you are! I said put me down.**

People were just staring, but no one did anything. That when I realized I Probably looked way too drunk, and everybody thought his idea was the best right now.

When we arrived at his car he put me down and opened the door for me. I didn't complain I just got in.

 **-You have the keys to your place, right?**

 **-Yeah, they are in…**

 **-Where?**

 **-Kate's bag.**

He turned on his car and drove in silence. Meantime I wish I could be far away from him, but leaving with him was probably for the best. I stared looking at the window trying to convince myself I could stop liking him, thinking about him, but every time it became more painful. Why cant he just like me? Why does he have to show interest on my best friend? Why do I have to be such a bitch! And just like that…

I woke up not on my bed, not at my room, and a damn hammering in my head. Hangovers are the best, aren't they? I just laid again, but soon enough I felt the sensation of throwing up. Better go to the bathroom on time. I got up fast… maybe way to fast. As soon as I was on my feet I threw up right there on the carpet. And at that same moment the door opened.

 **-Well, that will give the person from housekeeping some extra job to do.** – He grabbed my hair and gave me a trash can. **-Finish up here. Walk with me to the bathroom.**

Inside the bathroom, I didn't feel like I was going to throw up anymore.

 **-Looks like you are done. Feeling better?**

 **-No, not at all.** – I turned on the faucet and put some water in my mouth to wash off the vomit taste.

 **-Here you go.** -Christian gave me a brand new tooth brush. **-Help yourself.**

 **-Where did you sleep last night?**

 **-On the couch.**

 **-Okay… I was just, you know…**

 **-Worried that I might've been seduced by you, no girl… you were very drunk, I wouldn't dare.**

I looked down, felt embarrassed.

He left me alone in the bathroom, so I could clean up. After washing my mouth, I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower. Warm water running down my body is just what I need it. This shitty morning, Is the worst one so far, since I was legal to drink.

After my morning didn't felt as crappy as before and I had taken a nice shower, I stepped outside dressed on the same clothes I had. Christian turned around.

 **-There is clothes for you on that bag.** – Pointing the chair that was at the desk – **Taylor picked them up for you.**

- **Taylor?**

- **My driver.** He tilted his head a little. And smiled. **-Would you like some breakfast?**

 **-Oh yes please! I'm famished**.

 **-Glad to hear!**

I looked at him surprised by what he just said.

 **-you want me to…**

 **-Not that I'm glad that You are famished, but that you want to eat. I like a girl with good appetite.**

 **-You know what they say Grey, there's a lot of people in this world who cant even it. So we got to be thankful for all that we have.**

 **-That is most certainly true. Sit.** – he pointed at table and chairs and began to walk with me.

I grabbed a plate and started taking a little bit of everything. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, French toast, tater tots. He looked at me amused, to the point he wasn't picking up food for himself.

 **-What is it Grey? To weird for you?**

 **-No! actually I'm glad. Would you like my share as well Miss Steele?**

 **-So formal all of a sudden… And no, I don't eat so much.**

He giggled and picked up all he was going to eat. We kept quiet for the rest of breakfast. When he was done he got up, and went straight to the room. I kind of remember being a pain last night. Kate was worried and told him to watch over me and I ended up making a scene. I wanted to apologize so I went behind him to his room. When I reached the door I see him, naked, but his back towards me. He was picking up his clothes and started heading to the bathroom. I froze, I just kept staring at him quietly. When he looked to the mirror he saw me staring at him. He turned to look at me, and as quickly as I found myself discovered I turned around and walked away.

 **I'm sorry.** – Felt my blood rushing all to my face, my heart was beating fast.

-was on. My thoughts were all over the place. His body… Oh his body is everything a girl wants to touch and admire, his muscles, every inch of his perfect sculptured body was noticeable. He must exercise a lot. I bit my lip imagining what will feel like to be embraced by him, feeling his skin on my skin… Him on top of me. I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about how I would love to feel him.

I stopped once I heard the bathroom door open, the flush again in my face, I breathed in trying to feel composed again. He comes out of the room and stands by the door. He looks at me trying to figure out what to say? Observing me? Waiting for me to say something?

 **-I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to… see you like that.**

 **-okay, but we need to get even.**

My heart stopped. Even? What? Is he saying that he wants to. I stared at him, my jaw dropped. Then he started laughing. What's going on?

 **-You should've seen your expression Anastasia. Priceless.** – he came closer to me and I felt relief it was just a joke. But how rude. **– You are still so flustered… Are you thinking about what you saw?**

 **-HA! How cocky can you be?**

 **-Well it wouldn't be the first time that a girl would react like that about me.**

 **\- I honestly want to leave. Please take me home.**

 **-As you wish.** – He grabbed his keys from the table. I picked up my dirty clothes and was ready to go.

I wonder if I will be able to stop thinking about him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Back home, the apartment was empty. I wonder how Kate's father is doing. I sent her a text asking if she needs something and how is all going. I went to my bedroom and took my clothes off, threw on some old pj's and head to the living room. Sat on the couch and turned on the tv, began browsing movies, and Once I Found one, that was it.

After it I prepared some dinner while eating some snacks. Danced to some music and enjoyed my day, but Grey… he was still on the back of my head, waiting for a chance to taunt me. Kate texted, said her father was okay but he would need help since he broke his right leg, so she would be staying with him for a while. I watched another movie and noticed it was almost 7'o clock. At that same moment someone rang the bell. I walked towards the door and when I opened it…

 **-Grey!**

 **-Good evening miss Steele. May I come in?** – I got out of his way, so he could come in, and admires him in the process.

 **-What are you doing here? –** Its so weird for him to come over here. Does he think Kate is here?

 **-I was around and decided to stop by. Thought we could talk…**

 **-About?**

 **-Well for starters, last night… For what I gathered you said it was my fault, the way you were acting towards Kate. And something about her being better then you?**

I flushed, Why would he want to talk about this, not even I want to talk about this. I was drunk!

 **-Christian, I don't know. I feel bad for acting how I did last night, I'm sorry making it about you and Kate. I haven't been the greatest friend to Kate lately. But this is something I don't wish to discuss with you.**

 **-Why? Is there any other person you can discuss it with? Besides, I already know about it and, oh look! I'm here aren't I?**

 **-Like I said, I don't want to talk about it!**

 **\- Anastasia you have nothing to envy Kate for, okay. And you can always make amends with her if you feel you failed as a friend.**

He got closer and I stepped back

 **-You are Amazing in your own way, and beautiful.**

He stepped closer again and I stepped back

 **-I don't know what got you thinking so little about yourself.**

 **-I don't think little of myself!**

 **-Then I don't know what triggered this insecurity you got.**

I didn't know what to say, I didn't like this feeling…

 **-And about me… Why is it my fault?**

Once again, he stepped closer, but I couldn't step back, I found myself against a wall. I'm nervous, I can feel my heart beating fast, my mouth feels dry, I stared deep into his eyes.

 **-Its not your fault, I was out of line last night. I'm sure you noticed, you even pointed out and, thank you for taking me out of there by the way.**

He stepped back leaving me space to breath and started heading to our living room. I followed behind him. He lounged at the couch, but his eyes were on me. I walked and sat on the couch across him.

 **-So, I noticed that Kate is the kind of person she will let her feelings be known, If something is bothering her she will tell you know if it has to do with you. She is very communicative and organized, Intrusive and curious. She wants to know it all, because she doesn't want to be wrong.** – I listened to him described Kate, and he is not wrong, I'm glad he has been attentive with Kate. **-Unlike you.**

What? I kept quiet, thinking what will he say about me. I haven't spent that much time with him so he could have me figured out already.

 **-I mean you do let people know what its bothering you, but for what I witnessed last night. Extremely impulsive, or maybe that's because you were drunk. Which means you are a bad drunk, that's a red zone for you then.**

 **-I'll keep that in mind Grey. Thanks for your concern.**

 **-Sarcasm? Hey, You better make sure not to be around the wrong people if you pull that stunt ever again. If you were mine…** \- He silences all of a sudden.

 **If I were yours! Which I'm not, Kate is, so, lucky you don't have to put up with annoying, out of control, bad drunk and… low self-esteem that is Ana.**

 **-On the contrary, I wish you were mine, I like you a lot. But the reason, is for me to know and for you to never find out.**

Dumb by his admission, anger rushing all over me. He likes me, and I like him, but he is with Kate, and he likes her.

 **-What? You can't just say things like that. Are you crazy Grey?**

 **\- When I met you I Knew you wanted a relationship with me, but you had fun with Elliot. So, I thought, to make it fair… I met Kate first, and honestly maybe Elliot is a better fit for you. I can't give you that Ana, that's not my way of doing things. I don't compromise.**

 **-Then, Kate is fine with the 'non-compromised' relationship.**

 **-She is not looking for one now. But she is still trying to decide whether she wants to give it a try with me or not.**

 **-Feels like you are just using my best friend. What is wrong with you.**

 **-I'm not using her if she agrees, If she is not okay then I'll leave her alone.**

 **-What does that mean Grey! That you'd go find someone else to have a non-compromised relationship with you.**

 **-That's exactly what I mean.**

 **-well, let me tell you that just a few girls will agree to that.**

 **-You'd be surprised.**

 **-So… you've done this before?**

 **-I actually, I think you already know enough and this conversation has strived from its point. -** He got up the couch and started walking towards the door. **– Good night miss Steele.**

 **-Grey! -** He turned to look at me. **– It doesn't have to be like that. Maybe you just need to find the right girl.**

 **-Even if I want to, its very hard for me to express affection towards other people. I get worry about them, I get angry at them, I can be pleased with them. But I could never get Attached to them.**

I felt sorry for this man. Why is he like that? That's not true, anyone can love and be loved.

 **-To be honest with you, the only people that I love if my family. But that's it.**

 **-That's a start Christian. I hope you change your mind.**

 **-Doubt it, but thanks for that.** – He was about to leave when I remember I had food.

 **-Wait Christian! Come here for a second.** – I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and serve him a portion of the food I've made. **– Here! I don't know if You have eaten. And I honestly made a lot of food.**

Christian stared at the bowl in his hands, then his eyes went straight to mines. "Grey to blue" If only… he smiled tenderly and kissed me in the cheek.

 **-Thanks.** -He left without saying anything else.

I still feel the kiss lingering in my cheek, its burning my whole face up. And I feel so happy with just a little bit of his affection.


End file.
